Generally, the fixing method of the commonly used vertebral fixing device is not appropriate, that it is easily loosened from the vertebral column. Furthermore, the vertebral fixing device is not so strong that the patient needs a backboard to support the vertebral column or must apply a plaster to the body to fasten the vertebra column. Because the climate of Taiwan is hot and humid, the patient with a back board or a plaster will feel very uncomfortable it is also inconvenient for the patient to move. Besides, the surgeon must move the patient several times during the operation in order to install the vertebral fixing unit in the human body. The process of the surgical operation is also very complicated. So, it is desirable to improve the design of the vertebral fixing device.